Odcinek 656 (22)
43-letni Andrzej - architekt - oskarżony zostaje o przemyt znacznej ilości, posiadanie i handel narkotykami, tzw. olejem z marihuany, który miałby pomagać nieuleczalnie chorym. Andrzej przyznaje się, ale twierdzi, że to był lek dla umierającej żony, a on dzielił się zapasami z potrzebującymi. W swoich wyjaśnieniach Andrzej, dużo mówi o miłości do umierającej żony, ma dużą wiedzę o jej chorobie. Wyjaśnia, że sprzedał prawie cały majątek, by ratować żonę. Anastazja zmarła, ale Andrzej jest przekonany, że tylko z uwagi na terapię alternatywną żyła dłużej niż inni. Podkreśla, że owszem sprzedał niewielką ilość oleju dwojgu ludziom, ale zrobił to, by ulżyć w ich cierpieniu. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Andrzej Mękal Oskarżony Oskarżony Andrzej Łoboda Świadkowie Świadek Ewelina Łoboda Świadek Joanna Kobuz Świadek Izabela Smykowska Świadek Robert Tarnowski Świadek Michał Smak Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Andrzeja Łobodę o to, że w okresie od stycznia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku do dwudziestego drugiego czerwca dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku dokonał przemytu znacznej ilości środków odurzających w postaci oleju z marihuany, posiadał co najmniej osiemnaście buteleczek o pojemności 10 ml z olejem z marihuany o silnym stężeniu substancji psychoaktywnych wynoszącym 70% oraz dwa i pół litra tego samego oleju w baniaku o łącznej wartości nie mniejszej niż 200 000 złotych oraz czynił przygotowania do wprowadzenia ich do obrotu, tj. o przestępstwa z art. 55 ust. 3, art. 57 ust. 1 w zw. z art. 56 ust. 1 i art. 62 ust. 1 ustawy o przeciwdziałaniu narkomanii oraz o to, że we wskazanym czasie w celu osiągnięcia korzyści majątkowej, dokonał co najmniej dwukrotnej sprzedaży oleju z marihuany, tj. o przestępstwo z art. 59 ust. 1 tejże ustawy. Grozi mu nawet 15 lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Andrzeja Łobody Oskarżony wyjaśnia, że przewoził lekarstwo dla chorej żony, a jedynie zapasami dzielił się z innymi. Olej z marihuany jest właśnie lekarstwem. Andrzej Łoboda przyznaje się do winy, jednak zaznacza, że zrobił to dla swojej żony, Anastazji. Nie jest jednak winny, bo winny wszystkiemu jest nowotwór żony. Mężczyzna miał super życie, do momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że żona ma guza mózgu – glejaka czwartego stopnia. Całe jego życie się zmieniło. Próbowali radioterapii i chemioterapii; jeździli do najlepszych światowych klinik, ale okazało się, że ten glejak jest niewyleczalny. Wyszło również na jaw, że jedynym lekarstwem jest terapie niekonwencjonalna, czyli olej z marihuany. Dzięki olejowi kobieta żyła 14 miesięcy dłużej niż inni. Dwa razy sprzedał olej innym potrzebującym, dokładnie dwie buteleczki. Oskarżyciel wnosi o odtworzenie dowodowego filmu z czynności w mieszkaniu oskarżonego. Zabezpieczono tam osiemnaście buteleczek z substancją oleistą z nakrętką białą oraz osiemdziesiąt trzy buteleczki puste z nakrętką czarną. Zabezpieczono ponadto dwa pięciolitrowe baniaki – jeden pusty, drugi zawierający 2.5 litra substancji podobnej do tej, która znajdowała się w buteleczkach. Znaleziono również gotówkę w kwocie 23 tys. złotych. W baniaku i osiemnastu buteleczkach biegli stwierdzili obecność oleju z marihuany, a pozostałości po tym oleju były w drugim baniaku. Andrzej Łoboda mówi, że tylko pomagał żonie i jeżeli takie działanie ma być karane to może pójść do więzienia! Znalezione pieniądze to marna resztka jego oszczędności. Joannie Kobuz i Michałowi Smakowi sprzedał olej, gdyż poznali się na portalu dla rodzin dotkniętych glejakiem, i cierpieli oni tak samo jak oskarżony. Klient Andrzeja Mękala wyjaśnia także, że drugim razem zachowałby się tak samo, gdyż olej dał nadzieję. Zeznania Eweliny Łobody Zostaje wezwana Ewelina Łoboda. To matka oskarżonego, która obecnie wychowuje dzieci oskarżonego – Misię i Tosię. Wie, że w mieszkaniu Andrzeja Łobody znaleziono buteleczki z marihuaną, ale on to zrobił dla żony. Zdaniem lekarzy nie było ratunku. To właśnie klient Andrzeja Mękal sprowadzał nowoczesne leki, a w końcu zaczął leczyć zmarłą olejem z marihuany. Anastazja Łoboda gasła w oczach, a dzieci nie rozumiały tej sytuacji. Oskarżony szalał z rozpaczy i sprzedawał wszystko, aby mieć pieniądze na leczenie żony. Olej z marihuany bardzo pomógł – po tygodniu Anastazja Łoboda spojrzała na męża i dziewczynki jak dawniej, przed chorobą. Zeznająca nie wie, od kogo nabyto substancję, ani czy syn ją komuś sprzedawał. Ewelina Łoboda nie mogła jednak patrzeć na to wszystko, gdyż marihuana to narkotyk, a ona przez narkotyki straciła dziecko, gdyż jej młodszy syn zaćpał się na śmierć. Kobieta przyznaje się do tego, że to ona napisała anonim na policję, który obciążył jej syna. Zeznania Joanny Kobuz Teraz zeznaje Joanna Kobuz. Kobieta zajmuje się swoją sześcioletnią córką, Madzią, która choruje na glejaka. Dziewczynka jest obecnie w hospicjum. Poznała oskarżonego na forum wsparcia dla rodzin osób dotkniętych glejakiem. Potem spotkali się dwa lub trzy razy. Kupiła olej z marihuany dla córki od Andrzeja Łobody. Kobieta nie skorzystała z legalnego źródła, gdyż to zajmuje dużo czasu, a dla Madzi każda sekunda się liczy. Joanna Kobuz kupiła dwie buteleczki. Madzia po oleju była spokojniejsza i czuła się lepiej. Olej naprawdę działa. Pierwszy olej był z buteleczki z białą nakrętką, a drugi z tej z czarnej nakrętką. Po podaniu drugiej buteleczki stan córeczki pogorszył się. Przypuszcza, że za długo czekała z terapią alternatywną. Zeznania Izabeli Smykowskiej Przy barierce staje Izabela Smykowska. To lekarz onkolog, która leczyła Anastazję Łobodę. Zmarła przebywała na oddziale w szpitalu. Po sześciu miesiącach lekarka poleciła jednak oskarżonemu, aby zabrał żonę do domu i sprawował opiekę paliatywną. Andrzej Łoboda starał się zarazić energią żonę i przebywał na oddziale po kilka godzin dziennie. Terapię olejem z marihuany klient Andrzeja Mękala rozpoczął po zabraniu żony do domu. Izabela Smykowska odwiedziła Anastazję Łobodę jakieś trzy miesiące po jej wyjściu ze szpitala. Był to dla niej szok, bo było to około 10 miesięcy po wykryciu guza i zeznająca była przekonana, że kobieta już nie żyje. Żona oskarżonego była przytomna i komunikowała, co było tym bardziej ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla lekarza. Świadek była bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do terapii alternatywnej, ale to co zobaczyła u Anastazji Łobody to był prawdziwy regres choroby. Kobieta nie popiera stosowania tego, gdyż jest to nielegalne, jednak nie ma wątpliwości, że nie wolno odbierać chorym nadziei. Zeznania Roberta Tarnowskiego Kolejnym zeznającym jest Robert Tarnowski. To przemytnik i były współpracownik oskarżonego. Mężczyzna poszedł na układ z „prokiem” - jak powie wszystko, co wie, to prokurator odpuści w jego sprawie. Paweł Sobczak potwierdza słowa świadka i mówi, że być może prokuratura będzie nawet wnioskować o nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary. Zeznający szukał pracy i pewnego dnia zadzwonił do niego kolega, który powiedział, że zna kogoś, kto poszukuje kierowcy do Holandii. Andrzej Łoboda powiedział, że jedzie po lek. Potem dopiero przyznał, że był to olej z marihuany. Jeździli pod Amsterdam i tam jacyś ludzie pakowali dwa baniaki z olejem do samochodu. Robert Tarnowski jeździł średnio raz na miesiąc. Andrzej Łoboda przyznał się mu do sprzedaży tego oleju. Świadek otrzymywał 1000 euro za każdy wyjazd. Do przesłuchania został jeszcze Michał Smak, jednak mężczyzna nie stawił się do sądu, więc przewodnicząca zarządza przerwę w rozprawie. Wznowienie rozprawy 3 tygodnie później rozprawa zostaje wznowiona. Dalsze zeznania Zeznania Michała Smaka Zeznaje Michał Smak. Mężczyzna nie stawił się na poprzedniej rozprawie, gdyż jego siostra umarła. Marta Smak zmarła rano w dzień rozprawy i mężczyzna nie miał głowy, aby powiadomić o tym sąd. Oskarżonego, jak i Joannę Kobuz, poznał na portalu internetowym. Jego siostra miała glejaka i chciał jej pomóc. Najpierw to mama Madzi kupiła olej z marihuany, potem zeznający. Oboje kupili dwie buteleczki, choć oskarżony namawiał na więcej. Michał Smak podał olej w dawkach zalecanych przez oskarżonego, a postępowanie przeciwko niemu zostało warunkowo umorzone. Pierwsze efekty były rewelacyjne – Marta Smak jadła regularnie i uśmiechała się. Przez chwilę nawet mężczyzna myślał, że siostra wyzdrowieje. Wszystko to jednak oszustwo. Po śmierci siostry postanowił coś zrobić, aby zalegalizować marihuanę. Chciał poznać skład tego oleju i zlecił opinię zespołowi chemików. Joanna Kobuz zrobiła to samo. Dwa dni temu mężczyzna otrzymał wyniki i to jest właśnie oszustwo. W buteleczce z białą nakrętką była substancja, która była olejem z marihuany, natomiast w drugiej buteleczce był olej rzepakowy z barwnikiem. Andrzej Łoboda sprzedawał najpierw prawdziwy olej, a potem placebo. Powowne zeznania Andrzeja Łobody Anna Wesołowska prosi oskarżonego o powstanie. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że sprzedawał olej z marihuany i placebo. Na glejaka i tak każdy umrze i nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie to mężczyzna, kobieta, czy dziecko. Jego żona umarła, więc niech inni też umierają. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka Paweł Sobczak mówi, że nasze społeczeństwo boryka się z problemem używania niedozwolonych środków psychotropowych. Problem ma również on sam, jako oskarżyciel; problem z oskarżonym. Na sali rozpraw znajdują się osoby, które określają oskarżonego mianem bohatera. Jednak bohaterów się nie oskarża; to nie bohaterowie trafiają do więzienia, a dilerzy. Czy to tragedia, której doświadczył Andrzej Łoboda uczyniła go tak cynicznym? Może moglibyśmy uznać tę motywację jako możliwość do łagodniejszego wymiaru kary? To, co powiedział nam ostatni ze świadków w tej sprawie, stawia oskarżonego na równi z pospolitymi dilerami handlującymi narkotykami. Dawca nadziei, chociaż nie - to przecież sprzedawca nadziei; handlarz złudzeń; oszust – to prawdziwa definicja osoby siedzącej na ławie oskarżonych. Prokurator żąda uznania winy oskarżonego i wymierzenia za pierwszy z czynów kary 5 lat pozbawienia wolności, a za drugi 1 roku pozbawienia wolności i kary łącznej 6 lat pozbawienia wolności oraz orzeczenia przepadku wszystkich rzeczy znalezionych podczas przeszukania. Mowa końcowa mecenasa Andrzeja Mękala Andrzej Mękal twierdzi, że oskarżony musiał na jednej szali postawić życie i zdrowie, a na drugiej szali przekroczenie norm wymyślonej przez człowieka ustawie o przeciwdziałaniu narkomanii. Czymże w porównaniu do przekroczenia norm ustawy jest ratowanie ludzkiego życia? Zdaniem adwokata to kwestia nic nieznacząca wobec nowotworu. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że właśnie taka motywacja przyświecała oskarżonemu na początku jego działalności. Andrzej Łoboda podając ten olej, działał w stanie wyższej konieczności, wobec czego powinien zostać przez sąd uniewinniony i o to obrońca prosi. Wyrok Sąd po rozpoznaniu sprawy Andrzeja Łobody uznaje go za winnego dokonania zarzucanych mu czynów i skazuje: za czyn opisany w punkcie pierwszym na karę 4 lat pozbawienia wolności, za czyn opisany w punkcie drugim na karę 1 roku pozbawienia wolności i wymierza mu karę łączną 4 lat i 6 miesięcy pozbawienia wolności oraz orzeka przepadek i zniszczenie dowodu rzeczowego w postaci zabezpieczonego oleju z marihuany. Chciałoby się powiedzieć: ''Marihuana niejedno ma imię. ''Oczywiście, że oskarżony popełnił czyn, który popełnia znamiona przestępstwa. Sprowadzenie nielegalnego oleju z marihuany jest przestępstwem. Polskie prawo daje jednak sądowi wiele możliwości. Sąd mógł uznać, że to, co zrobił oskarżony nie jest karygodne. Tylko, że on zabawił się dalej, a to było niedopuszczalne. Chcemy walczyć o inne sposoby wspomagające konwencjonalną medycynę, ale Andrzej Łoboda pokazał, że marihuana może być wykorzystywana w taki sposób, w jaki on to zrobił. Marihuana może i będzie lekiem przyszłości, ale nie mogą z niego korzystać tacy ludzie, jak oskarżony . Skazanie winnych *Andrzeja Łobodę za oszustwo sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na 2 lata pozbawienia wolności. Ciekawostki *Andrzej Mękal w swojej mowie końcowej w ogóle nie odniósł się do zarzutu udzielania innym osobom środków odurzających w celu osiągnięcia korzyści majątkowej, czemu oskarżony bezsprzecznie był winny i działanie w stanie wyższej konieczności nie wchodzi tutaj absolutnie w grę.